


[Podfic] Peer Pressure

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: In which Remus is not interested, Peter didn't forget the monkshood, James would like everyone to hear him out, and Sirius thinks the plan needs a little more Furnunculus.recording of xylodemon's fic by Podfic Winter Chillfest 2019!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2019





	[Podfic] Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [peer pressure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320571) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 

  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Peer Pressure_ **

**written by xylodemon**

  


A Podfic Winter Chillfest '19 Production  
Editing & Cover Art by aethel 

  


Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iw9h246wjcvhehl/%28HP%29%20peer%20pressure.mp3?dl=0)  
  
Length: 00:07:43  
Size: 5.5 MB  
  
**Featuring:**

luvtheheaven _as the narrator_  
Shmaylor _as Remus_  
wingedwords _as Sirius_  
aethel _as James_  
& reena_jenkins _as Peter_  


  
  
---


End file.
